Was it Meant to Be...
by whitemage2002
Summary: Ukyo/Ryouga Fanfic. What would Ukyo and Ryouga do now when it is clear that Ranma and Akane are meant to be together? Read and find out! Read and Review plz!


Disclaimer: GO AWAY! DON'T OWN ANYTHING! DON'T SUE!!!  
  
AN: Okay, first of all, this is my FIRST Ranma fanfic, so go easy on ME! Second of all, pleaz read and review! Third of all, NO FLAMERS PLZ!  
  
By: Whitemage1021  
  
Was it Meant to Be…  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue- The Rings  
  
************  
  
(at Ucchan's Okonomiyaki)  
  
"Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki!" said Ukyo, the best okonomiyaki chef in all of Japan.  
  
It was mid-afternoon and Ukyo was behind the grill, happily serving okonomiyaki to her hungry customers. She normally had Kontasu helping her run the restaurant, but Kontasu had left 2 days ago on an errand.  
  
"Ring, ring" the sound of the doorbell alerted Ukyo that she had a new customer to feed.  
  
Ukyo looked up from the grill and saw that the new customer was Ranma, the sixteen-year old martial artist with a cute ponytail.  
  
"Hi Ran-chan!" said Ukyo, greeting Ranma.  
  
Ukyo had known Ranma for a long time, so naturally, Ukyo was Ranma's best friend. Their friendship was probably the reason Ranma forgave Ukyo so easily when Ukyo, along with Shampoo and others, destroyed Ranma and Akane's wedding. Ukyo was also one of Ranma's fiancés, and she had tried to desperately stop the wedding to not lose Ranma. But this was almost a 6 months ago, and nothing had really changed in terms of Ranma and Ukyo's relationship.  
  
Ranma sat down at his usual seat at the counter, yet somehow Ukyo sensed that something was wrong. Yes, something was definitely wrong. Ranma was acting strangely. There was no cheerful look on his face, but a serious, worried look instead.  
  
"Ranma honey, here's your favorite okonomiyaki. Now what's wrong?" Ukyo asked, handing Ranma his okonomiyaki.  
  
"Umm…Ucchan, it's really hard for me to say this…. I mean, well, umm…" Ranma said awkwardly, avoiding Ukyo's gaze.  
  
"Ran-chan, just go ahead and say it."  
  
"Umm… Ukyo, you're my best friend and everything, and I really like you and care about you," said Ranma, still avoiding Ukyo's gaze.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me? What was so hard about telling me that?" Ukyo asked curiously.  
  
"Umm, well, I'm not done yet… the thing is, that I really like Akane…. I might not show it, but I really do like her. I don't know why… she's a tomboy and a macho-chick, but I, umm, well, you know…. This time, I'm really well, sincere." Ranma answered nervously, as it waiting a giant spatula to smash his head.  
  
"Oh," said Ukyo, trying to look cheerful.  
  
"You're OK with this, right?" asked Ranma, finally looking at Ukyo.  
  
"Of course I am! I don't mind… you and Akane were meant to me with each other anyway…" answered Ukyo, forcing tears from coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Ucchan, you're the best! And can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Umm, well, I was thinking of getting Akane something… you know, to show that I really like her. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Get her a ring. I'm sure she'll love to have one… after all, she is engaged to you, and she does need an engagement ring…." Ukyo answered sadly, avoiding Ranma's eyes. She had secretly hoped one day, she might be able to wear a ring, proving her engagement and love to Ranma.  
  
"Hey! Not a bad idea, thanks Ucchan! Well, I guess I better start looking now! See ya at school tomorrow!" With his okonomiyaki in his mouth, Ranma got up and left.  
  
'It's not fair… I'm suppose to be his cute fiancé…" thought Ukyo as she turned around to hide the tears coming out of her eyes from her customers.  
  
********  
  
(in front of the Tendo Dojo)  
  
A young man with a huge umbrella stood in the middle of the road, facing away from the Tendo Dojo. This young man was Ryouga Hibiki, the eternal lost boy with no sense of direction. Ryouga was also fine martial artist and Ranma's half enemy and half friend.  
  
'where am I now?' he thought to himself.  
  
A few weeks ago, Ryouga had broken up with Akari, his ex-girlfriend. Akari was a sweet and a nice girl, but she cared too much about pigs, which drove Ryouga crazy. Although being half pig himself, Ryouga HATED pigs…. Now he was on a journey to the Tendo Dojo, where he hoped to somehow convince his crush, Akane to ditch Ranma and love him instead. He even had a ring to give her.  
  
'Man, I need to find the Tendo Dojo to find Akane…' thought Ryouga, obviously not realizing that he was standing in front of the Tendo Dojo.  
  
As Ryouga began to move again, he heard a familiar voice calling him.  
  
"Ryouga!!"  
  
Ryouga turned around and saw Akane running towards him.  
  
"Umm, hi Akane," said Ryouga nervously.  
  
'Ok, Ryouga this is your chance! Admit that you love her and hand over the ring just like you rehearsed!'  
  
"It's been a while huh?" asked Akane.  
  
"Umm, y-y-yeah…" answered Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga, this is kinda embarrassing but, can you helo me?"  
  
"O-o-of course!"  
  
"Umm… well, I kinda wanted to get Ranma a present to show that I really care about him…. I really like him you know… that's why I agreed to the wedding. And I was wondering… what should I get him? I mean, you guys have known each other for quite a while, right?" asked Akane, blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh. W-w-why don't you get him a ring? To prove your love…" suggested Ryouga, trying desperately to hind his sadness and disappointment.  
  
"Hey, that's a GREAT idea! I'll start looking for a ring right now!" exclaimed Akane.  
  
"W-wait. You don't have to do that… here give him this," said Ryouga as he handed Akane a little box.  
  
Surprised, Akane took the bow and opened it.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful! Are you sure you want me to have this?" asked Akane, now full of joy and excitement.  
  
"Yeah. I don't need it anymore…"  
  
Ryouga then began to run away from Akane to hide his tears.  
  
'Damn… that ring was supposed to be a ring to show MY love to Akane…. Ryouga, you are an idiot…'  
  
AN: Yep, you guessed it. I believe Ukyo and Ryouga SHOULD SOOOO be together. Hmm… I wonder… Should I continue? Depends on your reviews! So REVIEW plz! Remember, NO FLAMERS! 


End file.
